<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddles &amp; Claws by STARSdidathing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596719">Cuddles &amp; Claws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing'>STARSdidathing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The "You Belong With Me" Series [117]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cats, Cats, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Loki &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Loki (Marvel), Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki will do a lot to protect Tony. <b>Cat AU.</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The "You Belong With Me" Series [117]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuddles &amp; Claws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/gifts">Leikio</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some ridiculous cat fluff to make the lovely <b>Leikio</b> smile!</p><p>I hope it makes you smile too :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That was dangerous, Loki,” Tony hissed, pressing himself into a smaller ball. “He could have hurt you!”</p><p>“So?” Loki demanded, tilting his head and flicking his black tail. “He deserved it.”</p><p>“He was a <i>Doberman</i>,” Tony continued to insist, his fur bristling with lingering tension over their near miss. </p><p>They were both hidden under a bush filled with thorns. The dog had long left with frustration at losing his quarry.</p><p>“I care not what he was,” Loki declared. “He <i>insulted</i> you. He <i>hit</i> you.”</p><p>“So what?” Tony muttered, pressing further against the dirt. “He’s Howard’s favourite. Howard only keeps me around because Jarvis would be upset if he gave me away.”</p><p>Loki’s tail flicked again with agitation. He also lowered himself down further, pressing against Tony’s mottled brown fur and lightly brushing their cheeks together. </p><p>“You should leave,” Loki declared. “Come with me.”</p><p>“I don’t know how to be a stray, Loki,” Tony said, slanting a glance at the green-eyed cat. “I’m not like you.”</p><p>“I had humans once,” Loki said, surprising Tony. </p><p>Loki had always disdained humans. He’d insulted Tony the first time they met. He’d sat on top of the concrete fence and called him a ‘<i>pathetic human pet</i>’.</p><p>That was months ago, before Loki met the dog and Howard and started jumping down into the garden to make Tony laugh and play with him. Today was the first day he had <i>scratched</i> the dog.</p><p>“I had humans,” Loki continued. “And they taught me it was better to be free then in their golden cage.” </p><p>Loki nuzzled him again and Tony shivered. He leant into the touch and started to purr. Loki fussed with the fur behind his ear.</p><p>“Come with me,” he whispered again. “And I will show you how to be happy.” Loki hesitated. “How to be <i>loved</i>.”</p><p>Tony’s brown eyes widened and he swivelled his head to look at Loki with surprise. The other cat just brought his head forward and let their noses touch. Tony’s eyes fluttered closed at the affection. He smiled and rubbed his head against Loki’s.</p><p>He felt warm and <i>safe</i> with the other cat. He’d never felt loved by Howard… but by Loki? He’d felt that from the moment he jumped in the garden to make Tony smile.</p><p>“I’ll come with you, Loki,” Tony murmured.</p><p>Loki didn’t react for a moment, but then he tackled Tony to the ground, making him roll onto his back. Loki cuddled him and purred loud enough he was sure the whole neighbourhood must have heard.</p><p>But, Tony didn’t mind, he was purring just as loudly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>